


He Tastes So Sweet

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets caught at his own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tastes So Sweet

At first it starts as a game. He has been helping the Winchester brothers out from time to time –in jobs that don't involve any angel or demon, because he's not taking any side– so that he can keep an eye on them. He's giving them a hand going after a nest of harpies when he notices Sam looking at him. The look could mean anything, but Gabriel is an archangel, and it takes him but a second to read in the young man's mind the flash of interest and curiosity.

His years as a pagan god haven't left him with much patience, which is why, only a few minutes later, he's shoving Sam against the wall of Bobby's kitchen, devouring the boy's mouth, their bodies pressed together. The kiss only lasts for o few seconds, and then Gabriel is back into the living room, where Dean and Castiel are discussing tactics, leaving a bewildered Sam in the kitchen.

He had just wanted to mess with Sam's head, thinking it would be amusing and a welcome distraction from all the monster-hunting. He hadn't expected to be the one affected by that kiss. Still, here he is two weeks later, and all he can think of is Sam Winchester and the sweet sweet taste of his mouth.

The second time he kisses him, he tells himself it is still a game. He's got Sam pinned against the wall of a motel room, and this time it lasts long enough for the Hunter to answer the kiss, lips moving with a hunger echoing Gabriel's. Sam isn't sure what's going on exactly, but he's more than willing to just roll with it, and Gabriel smirks into the kiss as he digs his fingers in Sam's waste.

This goes on for weeks. As soon as they are alone, they start kissing, hands clenching at each other, and each time Gabriel waits a little bit longer before breaking the kiss and walking away, and each time he finds it harder to do so. The taste of Sam's mouth is so addictive, Gabriel thinks he's going insane. It can't go on like this.

That's what he tells Sam after one of their most intense kisses. He's panting, which is ridiculous because he's an archangel, and archangels do not pant. Sam doesn't say anything at that, he just looks at him, his stare so intense and full of meaning, of words he cannot say, and Gabriel knows at that moment that he is doomed, that he got caught in his own web. He isn't addicted to the sweet taste of Sam's mouth, he's addicted to Sam.

The archangel sighs and presses his head against the Hunter's chest, his hands buried in the fabric of the man's shirt. He doesn't look up in the eyes of the man he now can't live without when he whispers:

"There's only one thing on this Earth that can kill Lucifer..."


End file.
